Kyle Hebert
Kyle Henry Hebert (born June 14, 1969 in Lake Charles, Louisiana) is an American voice actor and podcaster. He's best known for voicing the adult version of Gohan and the Narrator in the Funimation English dub of the Japanese anime Dragon Ball Z. Hebert got his start in the mid 1990s as a disc jockey for Radio Disney, under the pseudonym Squeege. This lasted until September 2005, when he moved from Dallas to Los Angeles, to pursue bigger interests in the world of voice acting. Kyle's current list of recurring roles includes Kiba Inuzuka on Naruto, Sōsuke Aizen in Bleach, and Kamina in Gurren Lagann. He is also the voice of Big the Cat of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise as of 2010. At Anime Expo 2009, Kyle won best English Voice Actor in the SPJA Awards for his role as Kamina in Gurren Lagann. Hebert is also a podcaster, co-founding and hosting the weekly BigBaldBroadcast with his long time friend and webmaster, known only as Otherworld Steve. Filmography 'Anime' *Accel World - Araya (ep1), Buriki Rider, Doctor (ep4), Dynamo Avatar (ep11), Sand Duct (ep7) *Aldnoah.Zero - Commanding Officer (ep2), Major Nakabayashi (ep4), News Anchor (ep1) *Attack on Titan - Mitabi Jarnach *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler - Kaoru Hanayama, Detective (ep8), Doctor (ep3), Kinryuzan, Paju (ep40), Tommy (ep2), Vladimir, Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade - Additional Voices *Basilisk - Hanzo The First (ep1) *Big Windup! - Miyakawa *Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Additional Voices *Blade - Saragi (ep6), Sergei (ep7), Thug (ep7) *Blade of the Immortal - Saburo Anotsu (ep2), Additional Voices *Blassreiter - Stable Manager (ep22), Additional Voices *Bleach - Sōsuke Aizen, Central 46 Member (ep212), Ganju Shiba, Heizō Kasaki, Hollow Tōjū (ep257), Metastacia (ep49), Nirgge Parduoc, Yokochini, Additional Voices *Blood Blockade Battlefront - Referee (ep7), Additional Voices *Blood Lad - Dek, Yukki *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan - Sergeant, Yamazaki *Blue Dragon - Gilliam, Gran Kingdom Operator (ep10), Gran Kingdom Operator (ep26), Legolas, Sailor (ep9), Scientist *Blue Exorcist - Ryūji Suguro *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga - Ryuji Suguro *Blue Gender - Robert Bradley, Seno Miyagi, Takashi, Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict - Natsume Asahina *Burst Angel - Masa-Yan, Additional Voices *Buso Renkin - Kinjo, Sekima Hiwatari, Additional Voices *Case Closed - Claude Osgood (ep29), Dr. Josh Sadler (ep55), Jim Fleming, Michael (ep51), Narrator (ep36), Vodka, Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios - Additional Voices *D.Gray-Man - Georg *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - Kazuichi Sōda *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue - Mafia A (ep21), Submarine Co-Captain (ep24) *Darker than Black - Reiji Kikuchi *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor - Additional Voices *Desert Punk - Additional Voices *Digimon Data Squad - Additional Voices *Digimon Fusion - Ballistamon, Dorulumon (ep2) *Dragon Ball - Father (ep30), General White, Ox King, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT - Gohan, Baby Gohan (ep28), Bizu, King Furry, Nat *Dragon Ball Super - Gohan, Ox-King *Dragon Ball Z - Gohan, Apool, Audience (ep220), Birdwell, Blueberry (ep59), Captain Chicken, Dino Bull (ep288), Dude (ep287), Farmer (ep205), Friars (ep220), Hippie (ep245), Hustler (ep287), Kasdan (ep170), King Furry, Knock, Man (eps242-243), Moustache Guy (ep243), Mr. Blue Suit (ep245), Narrator, Ox King, Pikkon, Pirozhki, Pupil A (ep243), Purple Guy (ep220), Snake (ep288), Strock (ep67), West Kai *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Gohan, Appule, King Furry (ep87), Ox King, Pirozhki, Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- - ISDA Board Member A (ep4) *Durarara!! - Gamer#3 (ep7), Horada, Man D (ep5), Punk Witness (ep4), Setton *Durarara!!x2 Shō - Man A (ep1) *Durarara!!x2 Ten - Adabashi's Father (ep6), Horada (ep6), Ruri's Grandfather (ep6) *Eden of the East - Additional Voices *ERASED - Takahashi *Ergo Proxy - AutoReiv (ep2), MCQ (ep15), Outsider A, Researcher (ep1) *Eureka Seven - Ken-Goh, Ginga Operator, Guerrilla Reporter (ep45), Radar Operator (2nd Voice), Reporter (ep37), Additional Voices *Fairy Tail - Weisslogia, Additional Voices *Fate/Zero - Archivist (ep1), Berserker, Pilot B (ep14) *Fruits Basket - Makoto Takei, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist - Vato Falman, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Vato Falman, Additional Voices *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Additional Voices *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet - Crown, Hostesses (ep5), Marocchi, Master (ep4), Matsumoto (ep9), Pilots (ep1) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Hozaburo Ogasawara *Gun X Sword - Beard Folks B (ep2), Giovanni (ep14), Patron (ep3), Wild Bunch B (ep1) *Gunslinger Girl - Mario Bossi (ep4), Rico's Father (ep3) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino - Mario Bossi (ep10) *Gurren Lagann - Kamina *Hell Girl - Iwashita's Father (ep3), Yoshiyuki Kusuno *Hero Tales - Mo Gai (ep5), Additional Voices *Honey and Clover - Asai, Ippei Matsumoto, Lohmeyer (epL), Man (ep9), Manager (ep17), Professor *Hunter × Hunter - Examinee B (ep6), Kiriko's Son (eps2-3, 13), Kyu (ep14), Masta, Sailor C (ep1), Umori, Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians - Kouchuu Kanshou, Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor - Kouchuu Kanshou, Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage - Keiichi Tsuchiya (ep23), Additional Voices *Iron Man - Yinsen, Agent C (ep2), Air-Traffic Controller 1 (ep3), Announcer (ep6), Head of Satellite Center (ep5), Male Reporter (ep11), Man in Parking Lot (ep11), Reporter (ep1), Scoripo (ep7), SDF Officer A (ep1), Zodiac Soldiers (ep10) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders - Noriaki Kakyoin, Prisoner (ep1) *Kaze no Stigma - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Tsukuba *Kill la Kill - Hōjō (ep8), Kagesaburō Kagerō (ep7) *Kodocha - Additional Voices *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne - Grania's Operator *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing - Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron - Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis - Kureys Shahin Balamir, Additional Voices *Lucky☆Star - Boy A (ep11), Clerk (ep11), Clerk A, Couple (Male; ep9), Participant B (ep12), Student (ep10), TV Personality (ep10), TV Reporter (ep12), TV Voice A (ep11) *Mega Man Star Force - Omega-Xis *Mob Psycho 100 - Shigeo's Father (ep1) *Monster - BKA Employee D (ep48), Doctor (ep36), Erica's Husband (ep71), Fritz Verdemann, Magnificent Steiner Announcer, Male Student A (ep5), Man (ep40), Man (ep57), Maurer, News Anchor (ep70), Police (ep1), Police (ep43), Police Officer (ep73), Reporter (ep44), Security Guard (ep4) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Crowd (ep21), Dealer (ep10), Fisherman (ep9), Gyopsal (ep13), Jiguro Musa, Messenger B (ep6), Sub-Commander (ep6), Sune, Vessel A *Nabari no Ou - Somei (ep11), Additional Voices *Naruto - Kiba Inuzuka, Dojo Instructor (ep193), Inoichi Yamanaka, Mozuku, Ruffian B (ep159), Ruffian C (ep159), Additional Voices *Naruto: Shippūden - Kiba Inuzuka, Akatsuchi, Allied Shinobi (ep303), Allied Shinobi (ep304), Allied Shinobi B (ep301), Allied Shinobi E (ep301), Big Brother (ep246), Chūkichi, Doctor (ep306), Ebizō, Inoichi Yamanaka, Isago, Ninja (ep261), Sealing Team (ep302), Shinobu Mibu, Additional Voices *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals - Gaara, Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuka, Narration, Rogue Ninja (ep9), Rogue Ninja (ep10), Rogue Ninja (ep11) *Noragami: Aragoto - Fukurokuju *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan - Aotabo, Additional Voices *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital - Aotabo, Doman Ashiya (ep20) *One Piece - Nefertari Cobra, Capone Bege, Goat Enforcer, Higuma, Nola, Priest, Additional Voices *One Punch Man - Atomic Samurai, Bespectacled Worker, D-Pad (eps6, 8), Kamakyuri (ep2), Paradaiser (ep4), Subterranean (ep1) *Ouran High School Host Club - Kazukiyo Sōga (ep21) *Persona 4: The Animation - Mitsuo Kubo *Ping Pong: The Animation - Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish - Additional Voices *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Tomohisa Kaname *Ragnarok The Animation - Miguel (ep15) *Romeo x Juliet - Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts - Hiro (ep1), Additional Voices *Sailor Moon - Groom (ep16; 2014 Viz Dub), Smoking Man (ep15; 2014 Viz Dub) *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock - Demon (ep21) *Samurai 7 - Mosuke *Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Naotsugu Andou (ep4) *Shin-chan - Additional Voices *Soul Eater - Masamune Nakatsukasa, Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy - Ferdinand (ep21) *Stellvia - Controller (ep25) *Stitch! - Blue (ep31), Director (ep17), Khan Crewman B (ep31), Khan Crewman D (ep31), Mr. Meade (ep19), Toad *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online - Godfrey (ep10), Kains *Tenkai Knights - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes - Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins - Dale, Dr. Dana, Patron (ep1), Soldier (ep9), Villager (ep2), Weinheidt *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye - Conwell (ep13), Additional Voices *Tiger & Bunny - Mr. Legend, Pauly (ep5) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll - Additional Voices *When They Cry - Jiro Tomitake, Customer (ep13), Delinquent A, Katsuya Kumagai, Keichirou Kimiyoshi, Mr. Ryugu, Officer (ep16), Sonozaki's Grandfather, Umpire *Witchblade - Additional Voices *Wolverine - Gangster, Madripoor Resident (ep6), Madripoor Thug (ep9) *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files - Chinpo, Karasu, M2/Ryo (ep36), M3/Kai (ep63), Okubo, Porky (ep50), Additional Voices 'Anime Specials' *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Hope Arc - Kazuichi Soda *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy - Gohan, Ox-King *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku - Narrator (2008 Dub), Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo - Guard *Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins - Clyde, Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar - Auctioneer, Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure - Goering *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini - Bultokari *Pokémon: Origins - Professor Oak 'Movies' *A Certain Magical Index: The Miracle of Endymion - Anti-Skill, Crow 4 *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise - Seagull 2 *Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher - Cain *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody - Bau *Blue Exorcist: The Movie - Ryūji Suguro *Blue Gender: The Warrior - Robert Bradley, Seno Miyagi *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper - Schwartz *Dragon Ball: The Path to Power - Commander Red, General White *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Gohan, Narrator, Ox-King *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming - Gohan, Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn - Gohan, Narrator, Pikkon, West Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon - Gohan, Saiyaman 1 *Dragon Ball Z The Movie: The World's Strongest - Narrator *Eureka Seven: good night, sleep tight, young lovers - Ken-Goh *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess - Cannon *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa - Vato Falman *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society - Munei *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - Additional Voices *Golden Winter - Mean Dog#1 *Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Blood Prison - Kiba Inuzuka, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: The Lost Tower - Masako's Husband *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel - Kahiko *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow - Mizore Fuyukuma, Movie Theater Owner *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates - Nefertari Cobra *Origin: Spirits of the Past - Additional Voices *Redline - Big Deyzuna *Resident Evil: Degeneration - Additional Voices *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie - Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *Tekken: Blood Vengeance - Kazuya Mishima *The House of Magic - Mark Matthews *The Last: Naruto The Movie - Kiba Inuzuka *Tiger & Bunny: The Beginning - Mr. Legend *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising - Blue Rose's Fan *Vexille - SWORD Comm Officer 1 *Your Name - Katsuhiko Teshigawara 'OVA' *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan - Yamazaki *Darker than Black Gaiden - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection - Vato Falman *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy - Hozaburo Ogasawara *Hellsing Ultimate - Christopher Walken (ep5), Wild Geese *Ikki Tousen in Kyoto - Additional Voices *Initial D: Extra Stage - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Yonem Kirks (ep4), Additional Voices *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! - Kiba Inuzuka *Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind - Ryū *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation - Elfs (ep3), Head Knight (ep1), Official (ep1) 'Video Games' *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed - Well-Informed Rin Fan *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel - Hikari Gojō *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk - Kyle Tarenbert *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland - Guid Helmold *Blood Drive - Brock, Nazar *Bravely Default - Additional Voices *Dawn of Mana - Masked Guru *Devil May Cry 4 - Bael, Dagon *Digimon World Data Squad - Beelzemon, Belphemon, Masaki Nitta *Dragon's Dogma - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce - Sima Yi *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon - Marris *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - Trash Mob A, Xaviax *MadWorld - "Big Bull" Crocker, Ninja, Scissors Man *MagnaCarta 2 - Additional Voices *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Big the Cat *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Big the Cat *Mugen Souls - Soul Skyheart *Persona 4 Golden - Mitsuo Kubo, Teacher *Resident Evil 5 - Majini *Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny - Gerard, Goblin Chief *Samurai Warriors 3 - Ujiyasu Hojō *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Mitsuo Kubo, Teacher *Sonic Colors - Big the Cat *Sonic Generations - Additional Voices *Soulcalibur V - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Second Evolution - Dias Flac *Star Ocean: The Last Hope - Arumat P. Thanatos, Crowe F. Almedio *Street Fighter IV - Ryū *Street Fighter X Tekken - Ryū *Super Street Fighter IV - Evil Ryū, Ryū *The Last Remnant - John Sykes, Zuido *Ultra Street Fighter IV - Ryū *Wild Arms 5 - Volsung *Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament - Karasu, M-2/Ryo 'Web Animation' *$00pah NiN10Doh! - Additional Voices *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise - Webmaster 'Web Anime' *Pokémon Generations - Eusine (ep6) *Sushi Ninja - Nacho Snake (ep1), Narrator Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (227)